Viaje al pasado
by maestro jedi
Summary: pasado,presente,futuro, por que todo es tan complicado, por que todo lo complicado tiene que pasarme a mi, y por que gustamente con el a mi lado
1. Chapter 1

La gente corría desesperada ante el caos reinante, millones de pedazos de cristal volaron por los aires, mientras los dos seres súper poderosos combatían con todas sus fuerzas, algunos supondrían que después de vivir unos diez años así todo el mundo se abrían acostumbrado a esa destrucción cotidiana, pero en si no era cierto, esta bien que ya no les sorprendía demasiado, pero a un así el peligro de morir aplastados o quemados o en algún percance era algo atemorizarte incluso para el mas valiente de los habitantes de la ciudad

Las dos ráfagas se entrelazaron de nuevo mezclado por algunos instantes el rojo y el rosa obteniendo una tonalidad de color salmón bastante llamativa, que pronto se disipo ante el choque inminente contra el frió concreto

Por que chingados no te rindes de una maltida vez – expreso un chico de ojos rojo intenso y cabellera pelinaranja vibrante

Su contrincante una chica de su misma edad, parecía no prestare si quiera atención ante sus reclamaciones, por que tenia que rendirse, si era su obligación seguir peleando, después de todo era su responsabilidad seguir defendiendo a los habitantes de saltadilla a toda costa

– Lo mismo dijo – expreso la chica de ojos color rosa y cabello de el mismo color que el muchacho mientras se limpiaba un poco la barbilla de algunas gotas de sangre que emanaban de ella, cada vez que los dos peleaban siempre era lo mismo y pensar que hubo un tiempo donde sus hermanos menores eran mas belicosos que ellos, como cambiaban las cosas, ase algunos años los cuatro habían perecido en esa lluvia de meteoritos y ahora de los originales RRB y PPG solo quedaban los lideres era algo que te dejaba pensando, hasta donde alcanzaba la invulnerabilidad

Sus miradas se cruzaron nuevamente con las de su adversario como tratando de no pensar en eso no querían volver a pensar en eso, no debían pensar en eso nuevamente, sacudieron la cabeza en señal de negación, por que esas imágenes le volvían a su mente cada vez que cerraban los ojos

Por que todavía veían las partes desmembradas de sus hermanos mezcladas en medio de un campo sembrados de cráteres de impactos, algunos completos otros fragmentos flotando en un mar de sangre, para los dos fue algo complétame fuera de lo ordinario,

Los dos desde ese momento no se dirigieron la palabra, solo buscaban vanamente matar a su adversario, era obvio que la culpa había sido del bando contrario si ellos no vieran aceptado ayudar quizás ellos todavía estuvieran con el a su lado bromeando siendo una familia, robando juntos pensó el chico, por su lado la chica pensaba que si ellos se vieran esforzado mas quizás sus hermanas estarían con vida, después de todo ellos no dieron el cien por ciento de sus fuerzas, ellos las mataron fueron ellos quienes las mataron, en sus manos estaba completar la matanza de el ultimo de ese trío maldito

La mirada de ambos se inyectaron de furia asesina era obvio debían matar a su adversario para que su corazón pudiera estar en paz, a un cansados se lanzaron a la pelea nuevamente, debían matarlo de una nueva maldita vez, ya era demasiado tiempo el que ya había vivido esa escoria era hora o nunca

La pelea fue brutal, Bombón no pensó en mas que en su venganza cientos de civiles fueron asesinados o lastimados durante la pelea, siendo ella la que debería velar por su seguridad, por otro lado para Brick la cosa era mas fácil solo debía matar a su adversaria y el podría dedicarse a su vida de lo mas tranquilo ya no habría ninguna PPG para detenerlo, los rayos oculares y de mano volaron sin parar cientos de edificios hechos polvo, minutos después el salio volando a toda velocidad hacia el firmamento seguida por ella de igual manera instantes después el caía en picada, a un que lo mas sensato viera sido que ella se viera hecho a un lado pensó que se detendría de ultimo momento, y ella daría el golpe de gracia, pero no fue así el impacto fue sorprendente, generando una explosión que rayaba con la fuerza de una explosión nuclear

Minutos después los dos cayeron en medio de una ráfaga de fuego, el dolor era intenso pero infinitamente menor al que sentía en su corazón

El golpe fue seco, en todo el sentido de la palabra, a un que la arena había suavizado algo su caída, el golpe a un abría sido mortal para alguien menos resistente, a un así los dejo fuera de combate por algún tiempo

Una leve brisa, hizo que el chico abriera lentamente los ojos, al parecer el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte hace algún tiempo por que la penumbra era casi total a excepción de un ligero brillo que proporcionaba una luna llena sumamente hermosa

El chico se levanto tambaleantemente que demonios había pasado y por que diablos estaba cubierto de arena, si se suponía que en Saltadilla no había desiertos, de pronto recordó algo ¿donde diablos estaba su enemiga? Quizás al fin la había derrotado, pero esos pensamientos se evaporaron rápidamente de su mente, eso no era posible de pronto vio otro cráter a un lado del cráter de donde estaba saliendo eso solo significaba una cosa, esa maldita zorra había logrado sobrevivir

Lentamente se acerco al cráter con las intenciones de terminar con su adversaria para siempre, trato de concentrar una pequeña cantidad de energía en sus manos, sentía comos ti todos sus huesos vieran sido fracturados en algún sentido pero no necesitaba mucha fuerza, si su adversaria estaba en las misma condiciones le bastaría simplemente un pequeño apretón de cuello seguido rápidamente de un retorcimiento para acabar con su tan odiada rival, sus pasos parecían cada vez mas difícil de dar pero tenia que hacerlo tenia que acabar con ella para que así la muerte de sus hermanos fuera vengada

La chica sentía como si todos sus huesos vieran sido aplastados contra algo sumamente duro, no importaba cuantos golpes tuviera o su invulnerabilidad, siempre le dolían esas malditas colisiones, sus ojos levemente se abrieron pero por solo algunos instantes necesitaba descansar, pero al parecer el idiota de Brick no sabia darle un minuto en paz, ahí estaba al borde del cráter mirándola con ojos de furia, mientras intentaba lentamente bajar hasta ella, si el pensaba que ella no lucharía por su vida al estar tan débil se equivocaba, o al menos eso pensó al momento de sentir todo el peso del pelirrojo sobre ella a causa de que su adversario se había resbalado a falta de energías para poderse sostener así mismo

La colisión los había dejado completamente noqueados en ese lugar, mientras lentamente sus poderes regenerativos luchaban por sanarlos lo mas rápidamente posible, cosa casi imposible por el numero de lesiones que presentaba, tanto externa como internamente

Algunas horas después, el chico sintió una débil brisa, lo que ocasiono que abriera sus ojos, encontrándose ante una visión que nunca pensó ver, a su némesis, a su merced con los labios hinchados, el cabello revuelto, y unos pequeños moretones en el cuello, mientras que por alguna extraña razón sentía sus labios hinchados como si hubiera presionado contra algo calido, en eses instante sus mente proceso la información haciendo que hiciera lo único humanamente posible a su alcance

- Pero que demonios – Gritar

La chica abrió rápidamente sus ojos, por que sentía que su espacio vital era invadido de esa forma tan descarada, su sorpresa rápidamente se trasformo en ira y rencor al verlo a el sobre de ella en una posición demasiado comprometedora

- Te voy a matar – grito ella

- No si yo lo ago primero – gruño el al instante de sentir una flecha clavarse a escasos centímetros de ellos, lo que ocasiono que voltearan en seguida para mirar de donde había salido, lo que observaron prácticamente los dejo mudos de la impresión


	2. Chapter 2

¿Como habían terminado en esa situación tan humillante? era la pregunta que se hacían los dos chicos, mientras eran arrastrados por cuatro jinetes a caballo vestidos de una manera bastante singular

- Bombón – susurro el chico débilmente esperando que su compañera cautiva lo escuchara, esta bien no la había llamado por su nombre desde ese maldito suceso pero ella era la única en quien podía confiar en esos momentos para salir de esa desagradable situación

Lo único que no había contado era el humor de la pelinaranja, no tan dulce como su nombre en esos momentos, dado que lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue un ligero - Muerte –

El calor era infernal, cada paso le costaba mucha mas energía a cada minuto, incluso la sed ya estaba menguando sus reducidas fuerzas, pero por que diablos no podía romper esas ataduras si era una simple soga, meditaba la chica, al mismo tiempo que dirigía una mirada a quien para su desgracia parecía ser su compañero en esta maldita aventura, su némesis el que hace algunas horas había susurrado su nombre

Depuse de algunas agotadoras horas finalmente un descanso, pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras eran arrogados hacia la pared de una roca que les proporcionaba un poco de sombra para escapar del inclemente clima, durante un buen rato ninguno de los dos dijo nada, en realidad debían pensar bastante bien lo que iban hacer cuando pudieran tratar de escapar

- Creo que de vemos huir – repuso el chico, mientras veía preocupado las acciones de los sujetos que lentamente empezaban a levantarse después de haber estado bebiendo una garra con lo que parecía ser vino

- Estoy de acuerdo pero como – musito la chica, mientras trataba de nueva cuenta romper las malditas sogas, que se resistían a sus fuerzas, incluso dejándole ya marcadas sus hermosas muñecas

- Creo que – musito el chico al momento de ser agarrado por el cuello y aventado lejos de ahí, mientras la chica era arrastrada contra su voluntad del otro lado del a roca

- Mierda – gruño brick al momento de darse cuenta que una de sus fantasías de venganza mas crueles y sádicas, que había soñado alguna vez contra sus némesis, estaba a punto de cumplirse, el único problema el no era el protagonista, y eso no era lo que el quería, no al menos de esa forma

Lucho contra las malditas cuerdas, pero nada, por que no podía usar su súper fuerza, - maldición – grito al momento de oír un grito a un mas desgarrador del otro lado de la roca, eso estaba mal muy mal, como pudo se puso de pie, esta bien eran cuatro contra uno y el no estaba en condiciones que se pudiera decir razonables para pelear, pero eso no iba a impedir que salvara a la súper boba, mientras corría simplemente recordaba por que lo hacia, no lo hacia por amor, no lo hacia por compasión, simplemente lo hacia por interés, o al menos eso pensaba mientras lograba pasarse los brazos por debajo de sus pies y así tener las manos de nuevo en el frente listas para propinar golpes a diestra y siniestra

La chica sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos al momento de que la tiraron sobre una piel de oveja y empezaban desgarrarle la ropa que a un le quedaba enzima, no tenia que ser una genio para saber lo que estaba por avecinarse, pero que podía hacer, sus fuerzas no le ayudarían, a duras penas si podía resistirse con patadas y mordiscos, y ya podía sentir unas asquerosas manos tocándole su delicado estomago, cuando lo menos pensado paso

- Déjenla – grito una voz mientras sentía que uno de sus atacantes era alegado de su ya toqueteado cuerpo, por una poderosa pata – ¿estas bien? – pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

- Por su puesto que no bobo – grito la chica, al momento, como preguntaba si estaba bien, claro que no estaba bien, estaban a un paso de violara, que Brick era un idiota o un súper idiota

- Me refiero si no te han hecho daño – repuso el chico mientras daba otra patada mas a otro de sus adversarios, el cual caía semi inconciente sobre la arena

- Bueno no me hicieron nada mas haya de lo que tu pudisteis ver – dijo la chica algo sonrojada el solo hecho de pensar que el la había visto en esa situación hacia sentir demasiados sentimientos todos a un mismo tiempo

- trata de levantarte lo mas rápido que puedas yo tratare de detenerlo de acuerdo – dijo el chico mientras sentía como sus dos atacantes empezaban desenvainar sus espadas

Quince minutos después

La chica miraba con horror como su "héroe" le clavaba la espada a ese pobre infeliz que yacía tirado en el suelo a su merced

- Eres un asesino – grito mientras veía al chico deleitarse ante su obra de "arte" por así decirlo

- No seas ingenua, si lo dejamos vivir los chacales lo hubieran matado de todas formas, al final le estoy ahorrando el sufrimiento – dijo el chico mientras se ponía del pie y empezaba a revisar los cuerpos de los demás hombres asesinados esa tarde

- Genial ahora profanas cuerpos, que mas harás profanar tumbas después – dijo la chica con un sentimiento de enojo reprimido

- Si la situación lo amerita – susurro el chico mientras le empezaba a quitar el peto a su victima elegida

- Eres un animal – dijo la chica dándose la espalda

El chico ya no acepto ese insulto, suficiente tenia con que la princesa se las diera de muy casta para seguir así

- Pues escúchame linda, el mundo es así – dijo poniéndose a su espalda – tu puedes verlo color de rosa, pero yo eh visto el lado siniestro de la realidad, eh visto cosas que te atemorizarían, eh visto niñas vender su cuerpo a los trece años, eh visto niños de ocho vender pastillas fuera de un metro a las dos de la mañana - grito el chico agriamente al momento de sentir una bofetada

- Crees que no lo se – grito la chica – me crees acaso una princesa de azúcar que ignora todo el sufrimiento de la humanidad, si es así eres un completo imbecil – dijo la chica dándose la vuelta mientras trataba a duras penas de cubrir su cuerpo con lo que le quedaba de ropa o mejor dicho harapos

Una hora después cuando el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte

- Toma creo que te servirá – repuso el chico dándole una prenda blanca

- Que es esto – dijo la chica mientras veía el delicado vestido blanco de algodón

- Al parecer nuestros captores eran asaltantes de algún tipo, tienen mucha mercancía variada en esos bultos de haya – exclamo el chico

- Gracias – susurro la chica mientras bajaba la mirada

- No es nada, además quien quiere ver tu cuerpo desnudo si eres una bruja – repuso el chico algo nervioso

- Tonto – dijo la chica mientras se paraba – hablo de haberme ayudado – repuso mientras caminaba del otro lado de la roca – ni se te ocurra espiar entendido – grito mientras lo miraba fieramente

Brick estuvo tentado por algunos instantes en llevarle la contraria a su enemiga, pero por alguna extraña razón se contuvo, el solo hecho de recordar a la pelinaranja con lagrimas en los ojos hacia que su corazón se cohibiera de una agonía desconocida para el

Algunos días después

Dos forasteros entraban en un pequeño poblado en medio de un oasis

Quédate cerca de mi – repuso el chico a su acompañante mientras arreaba los cuatro caballos cargados con la mercancía

- Estas seguro que es buena idea – susurro la chica

- Nuestros oídos parece adaptarse a el lenguaje utilizado y los dos sabemos que tenemos un don para el entendimiento de la lingüística y gramática universal - dijo el chico seriamente

- Pero no sabemos en que siglo estamos – contradijo la chica, mientras miraba la ropa y las edificaciones a su alrededor, parecía un poblado de medio oriente, el problema es que la ropa en esa región no había cambiado mucho en prácticamente unos dos mil años, a excepción de los últimos avances del siglo veinte

- Probare primero con el comerciante de metales – dijo el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios

Quince minutos después

- Mira lo que medio – repuso el chico mostrado una bolsa llena de monedas extrañas – si los libros de Numismática de Mojo jojo no me engañan son monedas del Imperio Arsácida – repuso el chico secamente

- El Imperio Arsácida – exclamo la chica con los ojos bien abiertos – eso significa que regresamos en el tiempo mil ochocientos años o tal vez mas – exclamo sorprendida

- Baja la voz – repuso el chico mientras le tapaba la boca – lo ultimo que queremos es llamar la atención – susurro el chico

- Lo siento – exclamo la chica algo sonrojada

- Mira no se como pero debe haber una forma de volver a nuestra época – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- Espero que tengas razón Brick espero que tengas razón – susurro la chica mientras miraba a su nuevo "amigo"


	3. Chapter 3

Bombón veía el paisaje fascinada, nunca en su vida se imagino terminar así viajando sobre el lomo de un camello por una de las ramificaciones de la famosa ruta de la seda, viajaban lentamente dentro de la gigantesca caravana de más de dos mil camellos, brick se había vuelto muy prudente con la seguridad de los dos, desde el intento de asesinato que los dos había sufrido durante su travesía de lo que los lugareños llamaban el sin retorno, una gran salina que prácticamente no tenia vida alguna en sus dominios, pero ahí estaban los dos después de dos meses de haber llegado a esos extraños tiempos, viajando hacia el famoso oráculo de Delfos en Grecia, según todo mundo el único sacerdote que todo podía ver y saber era la gran pitonisa de Apolo que radicaba en dicho santuario

La chica a un seguía escéptica, pero bueno los viajes en el tiempo tampoco son posibles, así que cual era la diferencia

- Bombón – susurro alguien a su espalda

- Si – repuso la chica, para quedarse algo sonrojada, en definitiva a un no se acostumbraba a ver a Brick vestido de esa forma, tan principesca, solo a el se le había ocurrido vestirse de esa forma, según el la única forma de que las autoridades de esa época les prestaran ayuda y protección era fingiendo ser alguien sumamente poderoso y rico, así que por esa razón ella se hacia pasar, por una princesa india y el por su guardaespaldas y consejero

- Que es lo que se te ofrece lacayo – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa, volviendo a usar el lenguaje local, no era conveniente que los lugareños sospecharan que se decían algo en ese extraño idioma que era el ingles en esa época, o mejor dicho que ni a un se había inventado su gramática

- Mi señora estamos a punto de llegar a la ciudad de Antioquia – repuso el chico al mismo instante que sentía como una onda de aire los golpeaba a los dos

- Pero que demonios – replicaron los dos chicos al momento, la ciudad había cambiado, todo había cambiado, antes solo se podía ver unas pequeñas murallas, ahora se veían unas gigantescas murallas, mas altas que las anteriores y por lo que se podía ver había mas legionarios romanos de los que antes había

- Crees que – susurro la chica

- Probablemente – replico el chico, maldita sea, habían saltado en el tiempo nuevamente sin saber como y por que

- Revisa la bolsa – mascullo la chica regresando a la realidad, si habían saltado en el tiempo, las monedas que llevaban quizás ya habían perdido valor lo cual significaba que ya no podrían seguir fingiendo quienes eran

- Al parecer todo esta bien – susurro el chico sacando unas monedas – y lo que es mejor parece ser que tuvimos un golpe de suerte – dijo al instante de mostrar un puñado de sentercios de plata reluciendo en sus manos – tal parece que solo nosotros permanecemos imperturbables en esta secuencia de viajes interconectados, lo cual es bueno para nosotros, dado que si lo vez bien, incluso nuestra ropa a cambiado – repuso el chico

La chica ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de eso, hasta que lo noto ahora traía una toga más larga más adornada, más lujosa, en cuando a brick bueno la toga que traía le remarcaba algo su hermoso pecho, pero en que diablos estaba pensando

- Será mejor que busques alojamientos – susurro

- Esta bien – repuso el chico en un perfecto latín

Dos días después

Se sentía adormilado, al momento de ver como su compañera, era arrastrada fuera de la habitación

- Bombón – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que lo volviera a noquear

Dos días antes

La ciudad de Antioquia, una de las primeras urbes cosmopolitas que visitaran los apóstoles, y capital de ese entonces de la provincia romana de siria, bullía de actividad, hacia unas horas, que llegaron a la ciudad, y los chicos ya habían hecho excelentes negocios

- Creo que este lugar parece bueno – exclamo el chico

- Por lo menos tiene terma – repuso la chica

Dos horas después

Los dos chicos miraban apenados hacia otro lado, por que no había recordado ninguno que la terma romana generalmente era de uso unisex, lo que significaba que ambos sexos podían usarla al mismo tiempo, como en esos momentos ocurría

No había pasado mucho tiempo, que a un que ellos mismos lo negaran, se observaban disimuladamente, cada uno embobado en su contra parte, ninguno de los dos pareció notar a las demás personas y su desnudes, en esos momentos solamente existían ellos dos

Como podrían verse a la cara nuevamente sin pensar en el cuerpo desnudo del otro, era la cuestión a vencer

De regreso en la habitación

- ¿Entonces seguiremos con el plan? – pregunto la chica algo sonrojada mientras se acomodaba la túnica

- Por su puesto – replico el chico

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que el santuario sigue ahí? – pregunto bombón

- Por que lo leí, el santuario de delfos serrara sus puertas hasta dentro de trescientos años mas – dijo el chico, mientras se recostaba en su taburete

- ¿Quieres unas uvas? – pregunto la chica

- Tan solo si tu me las das preciosa - dijo el chico con una sonrisa, a la cual la única respuesta fue un racimo directo en su cara

- Servido – repuso la chica con una sonrisa

Como habían terminado así, el sobre ella en un solo taburete con la luz de la luna alumbrando ambos cuerpos que simplemente eran cubiertos por una delicada sabana de lino, mientras ambos simplemente contemplaban los labios de la otra persona

- Bombón yo – susurro el chico, al instante que pasaba un dedo sobre la comisura de los labios de la chica

- Brick – suspiro la chica

- Bombón – susurro nuevamente, pero esta vez no hubo respuesta, solamente un pequeño empujón que rompió la magia del momento

- Lo siento pero a un tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza- dijo la chica mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación y se encerraba en la principal, dando gracias al cielo que al menos esa si tuviera puerta

- Demonios – mascullo el chico, mientras sentía toda su furia regresar a el

De regreso a donde nos quedamos

El chico a duras penas se puso de pie, sabia muy bien que no podía confiar en ese mugroso posadero, se veía a leguas que se comía a su mujer con la mirada, pero eso no se quedaría así, a no, nadie mas podría poseer a bombón, nadie ya lo habían intentado antes y esos cuatro mal nacidos, de seguro ya no eran mas que un par de dientes perdidos en el desierto

Como pudo salio de esa habitación, sin darse cuenta que el mismo la había tumbado, al parecer lentamente estaba recuperando sus poderes, o seria la cólera la cual le aumentaba su fuerza normal, al demonio, solo quería una cosa, volver a tener a la pelinaranja, bajo el susurrando su nombre, mientras el delicadamente tocaba sus labios, antes de unirse en una suave caricia

Pero eso volvería a pasar, claro que volvería pasar, pensó al momento de dejar inconciente a uno de sus guardias, claro que volvería a pasar, por que el haría que pasara, o se dejaba de Llamar Brick


	4. Chapter 4

Bombón miraba con horror, sus alrededores, como había llegado ahí, simplemente no lo sabia, el lugar estaba infestado de insectos, olía peor que una alcantarilla, y lo que parecía ser despojos humanos, incluso algún pobre diablo exhalando sus ultimas palabras, regados por el piso

- El amo estará feliz – repuso una voz detrás de ella

- Si es muy bella, pagaran mínimo trescientos sentercios – gruño una mujer detrás de ella

- a menos que la quiera para el – susurro un viejo carcelero

En otro lugar

La taberna la cola del cocodrilo

- Dime donde esta – gruño el chico mientras apretaba mas el cuello, de ese mal nacido

- No lo se – grito el hombre

- Que me lo digas – exclamo al momento de que alguien se acercaba detrás de el con un garrote

Dos minutos después

- Me dices donde esta o te juro que te pasara lo mismo – mascullo el chico, mientras apretaba el cuello de su otra victima la cual se desangraba completamente en segundos

- En el muelle – grito el hombre – en el muelle, pero nunca la volverás a ver – repuso

- Eso lo veremos exclamo mientras aventaba a tabernero contra la pared – espero que sepas volar – susurro, mientras aventaba una antorcha a el aceite derramado, por todo el local

De vuelta con bombón

Sentía los grilletes, pesadamente, el cansancio y la falta de aire, la estaba agobiando, que había hecho ella para merecer algo así, pensó al momento de que se abría una puerta y un grasiento hombre se acercaba a ella con una mirada perturbada

Mientras en la ciudad

La gente corría, mientras el pelirrojo, simplemente causaba destrozos a su alrededor, adoraba tener de nueva cuenta su visión de rayos láser, todos sufrirían, en haberlo separado de su amada

- Es un demonio – grito un viejo sacerdote – es el fin, el fin del mundo, nuestro dios esta enojado con nosotros y a enviado a Luzbel – continuo gritando al momento de que el chico simplemente lo lanzaba contra una pared y lo mataba al instante

- Por una vez, un sacerdote que sabe lo que esta diciendo – murmuro mientras empezaba alzar el vuelo

Bombón miraba con horror, esa habitación, esa maldita habitación, no podía terminar así, no ella no podía terminar así, después de todo ella era una superheroica, entonces por que tenia que terminar su vida así

- Serás una gatita buena – murmuro el hombre mientras intentaba tocar su intimidad

En esos momentos simplemente no supo por que lo hizo pero lo único que logro gritar fue su nombre

- BRICK – exclamo casi quedándose sin aire, mientras a lo lejos podía oír una gigantesca explosión, no supo por que pero esa explosión le parecía tan familiar

- Alégate de mi mujer – grito alguien desde afuera de la ventana mientras aventaba una lanza, que se incrustaba contra la puerta – nadie puede tocarla, mas que yo – murmuro mientras entraba

- un demonio – exclamo el aterrado hombre

- si un demonio lleno de celos – refuto el chico al momento de aventarlo hacia el vació

- Brick - murmuro la chica

En realidad el pelirrojo nunca supo en que estaba pensando en esos momentos, simplemente paso, simplemente termino besándola, en medio de lo que ahora era una gigantesca ruina, mientras a lo lejos se veía una nueva ciudad, y una gigantesca flota, que surcaba los mares


	5. Chapter 5

Los dos comieron apaciblemente en una taberna en el muelle, claro esta que el pelirrojo, tuvo la pequeña sutileza de dejar visiblemente un puñal en la mesa, un claro indicio de que era buen luchador, lo cual alego claramente a mucha de la escoria portuaria

- Brick yo – repuso la chica, había pasado tan pocas horas, desde que estaban en Antioquia de la época del emperador Vespasiano, y ahora se encontraban en la Antioquia del emperador antonino medio siglo después, dichosos saltos en el tiempo, ahora solo contaban con esa daga, y algunas piezas de oro, nada comparado con la inmensa fortuna que habían amasado antes

- Si – exclamo el chico, mientras terminaba de comer su sopa de mariscos, lastima que el cangrejo a un estaba vivo, y por ende no había podido saborearlo, o mejor dicho no había podido encontrarlo cuando simplemente salto de la mesa, como odiaba que la comida decidiera salir del plato por su propia cuenta

- Gracias – susurro la chica mientras bajaba la mirada, antes su pelo no era tan largo, pero ahora parecía que los saltos también les afectaban en algo, ahora ligeramente le cubrían sus hermosos ojos rosados, y podrían disimular débilmente su sonrojamiento

- Descuida yo nunca dejare que te pase algo – exclamo el chico mientras se ponía de pie – ¿sabes por que? – dijo mientras se acuclillaba a su lado

- No – suspiro la chica

- Por que te amo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa de complejidad en sus labios

Habían pasado exactamente dos siglos, desde que empezaron su viaje, a un que técnicamente para ellos eran apenas nueve meses, vendito sea el reloj ecológico de bombón, el cual llevaba extrañamente el tiempo exacto de su propio espacio tiempo

Constantinopla, capital del imperio romano de oriente, en los tiempos del emperador Justiniano, la mayor gloria imperial bizantina estaba por llegar a su plenitud, el plan de preguntarle al oráculo había salido bien, a un que habían obtenido mas de lo que deseaban

La chica caminaba animadamente frente a su amado, desde esa revelación cien años antes, todo había cambiado tan rápido, y no era precisamente por los saltos en el tiempo

- Brick puedo – exclamo la chica mientras se probaba unos hermosos pendientes de oro y colar

- Por su puesto – repuso el chico con una sonrisa

Donde habían quedado esos momentos, donde bombón no lo sabia, simplemente quería correr, tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran, se habían jurado amor eterno, pero al parecer a brick eso solo le importaba hasta que apareciera una mujer mas bonita que ella

Flash back

-Tienes unos hermosos ojos – susurro el pelirrojo a la camarera que simplemente se sonrojo ante tal acción

Fin del flash back

No se había quedado a escuchar mas, simplemente se había levantado y salido de ahí, hacia dos saltos que todo había pasado, y ahora se encontraba en el año de mil seiscientos y algo, no sabia bien que año era, solo sabia ya existía el imperio español, pero por que diablos ese tipo la seguía persiguiendo, habían pasado por iglesias, ciudades, abadías, campos de batalla y demás y el seguía siguiéndola

- Bombón por favor – exclamo el pelirrojo justo de tras de ella

- Deja de decir mi nombre – repuso la chica

- Todo fue un mal entendido – exclamo el chico

- O claro un mal entendido – dijo dando vuelta sobre sus talones – un mal entendido que te abriría las piernas como yo no lo hice verdad - grito la chica

- Bombón yo nunca quise algo así contigo – enfatizo el chico molesto – si algun día se llega a dar se dará pero nunca pensé en obligarte a nada – dijo el chico

- En serio – gruño la chica

- En serio que ya te olvidaste lo que sucedió en Atenas – dijo el chico fríamente

Atenas esa ciudad quedaría marcada para ambos en su memoria como si una placa de oro estuviera incrustada en su cerebro

Recordó esos momentos fugazmente

Según el oráculo, simplemente tenían que seguir el camino hacia el occidente, llegar a la isla donde todo es de oro y encontrar el portar, el año en que el demonio caiga del cielo y destruya dos torres

Lógicamente, ambos chicos pensaron en new york, pero eso seria lejano, a un con el viaje en el tiempo

Brick pregunto si no había otra opción, ante lo que el viejo oráculo respondió a un mas misteriosamente

Viajen al norte hacia un lugar donde el sol se mezcla la tierra, donde nunca se hace de noche, y los animales parecen fantasmas entre las tinieblas, ahí busquen a un hombre de un solo ojo y con dos cuervos en sus hombros

Después de eso habían salido de delfos y bajado por Grecia durante unas semanas hasta llegar a la ciudad de Atenas donde pasaron algunos días más

Lo único que recordaría la chica para siempre, fue cuando ella y brick se despertaron uno junto al otro abrazados, desnudos con un ánfora de vino tirada en el piso completamente vacía

Lo único que lograba recordar en esa ocasión es que ambos se habían besado con pasión lo demás simplemente era suposiciones

Claro esta que brick casi muere estrangulado esa vez

- Si no te hice nada esa vez que prácticamente tu misma te ofrecías, crees que te obligaría hacer algo sin tu consentimiento – repuso el chico

- Entonces por que filerteas con esa mujer – gruño la pelinaranja

- ¿Celosa? – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

- Si – repuso – tiene algo de malo, ya te olvidaste – exclamo mientras lo tomaba de su camisa – somos el uno para el otro y te advierto si llego a ver que coqueteas con alguien mas que no sea yo, se muere y luego tu y al final yo así que cuidadito con lo que haces amorcito – susurro la chica

- Lo mismo dijo corazón lo mismo dijo – exclamo el chico al momento de besarla

- Hey ustedes quítense háganle paso al ejercito del rey Luis catorce de Francia – exclamo un soldado, mientras sostenía un mosquete en lo alto

Los chicos simplemente sonrieron, menos más ya estaban más cerca de terminar ese loco viaje, ya estaban en los años mil setecientos


	6. Chapter 6

Londres Inglaterra, en plena revolución industrial

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez que Bombón se podría ver mas bella de lo que ya era, le hubiera dicho que eso era imposible

Pero el solo hecho de verla con esa ropa de diseñador, era un sueño hecho realidad

- ¿Crees que me quede bien? – pregunto la chica un tanto apenada, era una ropa costosa, pero Brick había hallado la forma para retener unas cuantas monedas, de oro belgas, las cuales había cambiado con un anticuario, hace unas cuantas horas, el cual le había dado una pequeña fortuna

- Luces magnifica – susurro el pelirrojo, mientras la empezaba a besar en el cuello

- Brick para es un vestidor – musito la chica algo apenada

- Descuida, a un no se han inventado las cámaras – repuso al instante de posar una mano, sobre su trasero

- Brick a un no estoy lista – musito mientras cerraba los ojos, al instante que la mano se retiraba completamente

- Esta bien – dijo el chico dándose la vuelta, no arruinaría una relación, solo por que sus hormonas le pedían, insistentemente, copular con la peli naranja

Gracias – susurro la chica, mientras se llevaba una mano al corazón

El viaje hacia Edimburgo en tren, fue llevadero, mientras el periódico, no se terminara, pero una vez que se hubo terminado, un pequeño eh incomodo silencio se apodero del vagón

En ese instante, por la ventanilla vieron pasar a un par de rubios, bastante a acaramelados, lo cual por un instante los hizo recordar a alguien

- Se parecen verdad – repuso el chico con una sonrisa

- Algo, a un que a decir verdad Burbuja era un poco mas delgada – dijo la chica

- Y Boomer, un poco mas alto – enfatizo el chico

El resto del viaje, simplemente se la pasaron contacto anécdotas de su niñez, o antes de ese extraño suceso

- Entonces el idiota de Butch, siguió con la idea de que alguien lo estaba espiando, cuando en realidad boomer solo le había puesto una pequeña pica en su ropa, lo cual hacia que tuviera esa sensación en su cuello – repuso el pelirrojo casi al borde de la risa

- Eso no es nada una vez Bellota, nos aposto a Burbuja y a mi que podía ser mas femenina que nosotros – dijo la chica

Ah la vez del incidente del beso – exclamo el chico – para serte franco, duro bastante sobre los tacones, pero quien diría que caería justo sobre Butch y mas a un que sus labios se uniría, te acuerdas de su cara completamente rojas – repuso el chico

- Como olvidarla, paso un mes, negándose a aceptar que le había justado – replico la chica

¿Cómo hubiera sido nuestra vida? bueno si tú sabes – pregunto el chico

- Bueno, si el asteroide, no hubiera destruido a nuestra familia, y ocasionado que tu y yo tratáramos de matarnos durante unos diez años, no lo se quizás, yo ya tendría la universidad terminada, un trabajo y quizás una relación con el chico de mis sueños

Ah – exclamo el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento – así que no estas conforme con tu vida actual – repuso fríamente

- Baka – dijo la chica mientras se paraba - si alguien te dijera, que te enamorarías de tu némesis, mientras viajarías por el tiempo, y sentirías una extraña necesidad de besarlo a cada instante que dirías tu – susurro la chica

- Que es un demente – exclamo el chico dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amor directamente a los ojos

El sol salio después de la pequeña tormenta, al instante que el pelirrojo, abría pesadamente sus ojos, esa si había sido una noche, habían llegado a Edimburgo, pasadas las doce

La lluvia los había sorprendido, lo que ocasionara que llegaran hechos una sopa a la habitación de hotel, que pudieron conseguir en medio de la tormenta

Lo que paso después, simplemente había sido algo digno de recordar, toda su vida

Flash Back

La piel de su amada era tan suave, y era solamente para el, era tan perfecta, tan delicada

- Brick – suspiro la chica, mientras se aferraba a la cabeza de su amado, el cual parecía deleitarse con sus rosaditos pezones

- Que sucede amor – susurro el chico

- Estoy lista – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica al instante de sonrojarse completamente

Fin del flash back

Después de eso ambos se habían unido mas de una vez, llegando al éxtasis un sin numero de veces, parecía que todo sus problemas simplemente desaparecían, después de todos estaban juntos y eso era lo que contaba no

- Buenos días – dijo la chica al instante de levantarse, y abrazas al pelirrojo

- Buenos días – repuso el chico, mientras la besaba – ¿dormisteis bien? – pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Si por que tu estuviste toda la noche conmigo – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Eso no podía ser, por que su felicidad, parecía irse al caño, tan rápido, con una simple palabra, bombón debía

"Abortar"

Abortar el fruto de su amor, solo una vez lo habían hecho, una simple vez y su semilla había germinado dentro de su amada

Y ahora ese viejo, les decía que si querían regresar al momento justo para salvar a sus hermanos, debían regresar sin nada del pasado, eso incluía al pequeño que en esos instantes se gestaba dentro de la peli naranja

- Debe haber otra forma – repuso el pelirrojo al instante de tomar a ese anciano, por el cuello de su camisa – me escuchasteis debe haber otra forma, estamos hablando de nuestro hijo, me entendisteis nuestro hijo – gruño el chico

- Lo se pero no ahí otra opción, su familia o el niño – dijo fríamente - solo uno pueden salvar – exclamo al instante de desaparecer

- Maldición – grito el chico al instante de lanzar una bola de energía, contra la pared, la que desapareció, para dar paso a una vieja barda, la cual se derrumbo

El año era mil novecientos quince, europa estaba en guerra, pero eso que les importaba, los dos líderes, estaban en esa habitación de hotel, habían regresado a Londres, para decidir que hacer

- Brick quizás – susurro la chica

- Ni lo pienses, Bombón es nuestro hijo – repuso el chico al momento de abrazarla

- Pero, nuestra familia – exclamo la pelinaranja

- Y crees que no lo se, pero bombón ellos son nuestro pasado, el es nuestro futuro – repuso el chico

- No se que hacer – replico la chica al instante de salir llorando de la habitación

- Demonios – exclamo el chico al instante de tomar una botella de ron de su cómoda, beber no era la solución, pero al menos le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus problemas

La chica caminaba, levemente por la calle, en realidad, ni ella misma podia creer, que estuviera pensando en abortar, a su pequeño, ese pequeño el cual se encontraba en esos instantes, dentro de ella

- Si tan solo alguien me pudiera ayudar – susurro la chica

- Bombón – dijo una voz detrás de ella

- Brick – susurro la chica

- Yo lo siento – repuso el chico mientras la abrazaba

- Igual – exclamo la chica mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

¡Chicos! – dijo una voz detrás de ellos

- ¡Dexter! – dijo la chica

- Cuatro ojos – gruño el chico

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto el adolescente genio, mirándolos con una cara de desconcierto

- Es una larga historia – repuso la chica – ¿tu que haces aquí – pregunto con curiosidad – no me digas que también quedasteis atrapado en ese vórtice del tiempo – exclamo preocupada

- A te refieres a mi portal de saltos en el tiempo – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- Así que tu tienes la culpa – repuso el RBB, mientras lo tomaba de su bata del laboratorio – por tu culpa cuatro ojos, estuvimos a punto de hacer una barbaridad, mas te vale sacarnos de aquí, o te juro, que tu nombre aparecerá en los libros de historia, bajo el titular, de dolor - grito al instante de tirarlo

- Discúlpalo esta algo alterado, podrías ayudarnos a regresas a nuestro tiempo – repuso la chica

- Por su puesto – repuso el chico

El viaje había sido algo incomodo, en especial por que el cuatro ojos intentaba filetear con su chica

- Bombón puedo decirte algo – dijo el científico

- Claro Dex – exclamo la chica

- Luces realmente bella – repuso

- Suficiente – gruño el ex líder - agradezco que nos ayudaras, a salir de ese predicamento, pero agradecería a un mas que dejaras de filetear con mi novia – gruño a un mas exasperado

- Tu novia – pregunto el chico de bata completamente sorprendido

- Desde el siglo tres, así que por favor, mas respeto, y a un mas con la madre de mi hijo – exclamo mientras ponía un pie en la acera, era sorprendente la velocidad de traslado que el enano había logrado conseguir, con ese sistema de viaje inter temporal

- Eh yo lo siento – repuso el chico – pues muchas felicidades – dijo al instante de desaparecer en los cielos sumamente apenado

- Brick – repuso la chica sonrojada, no esperaba que su ex se enterara de esa forma de su nueva situación amorosa

- Vamos a casarnos – exclamo el chico mientras la tomaba de la mano y alzaban el vuelo

Diez meses después

El pequeño dormía placidamente en su cuna, mientras sus padres lo miraban tranquilamente

- Es lindo no – exclamo el chico, mientras besaba a su esposa

- Tiene tus ojos – susurro la chica

- Lo bueno es que saco tu hermoso cabello – exclamo el pelirrojo

- Será mejor que te apures, no tardan en llegar – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Otra vez, sinceramente nuestros hermanos deben aprender a comer en sus departamentos, nosotros tenemos un niño en crecimiento – repuso el chico

- Sabes muy bien que el que ellos estén vivos, fue gracias a que el dexter que nos encontramos es el dexter de ese mismo día, solo que su calculo fallo y nos dio oportunidad de salvarlos – exclamo la chica

- Si pero ahora que nos fusionamos con nuestros yo pasados, es algo confuso, a un que admito que los centímetros extra son geniales – repuso el chico al lado del espejo

- Eres de verdad un baka – exclamo la chica

- Pero a un así me quieres no – pregunto el chico

- Si – susurro al instante de darle un suave beso en su mejilla

Por que a un que pasara los tiempos, y los dos hayan pasado por demasiadas cosas, algunas de las cuales nadie les creería, ellos estaban seguro de algo

Su amor duraría para siempre

Posdata: dudas comentarios y demás solo dejen un rewiens

Posdata dos: algunos se preguntaran por que metí a Dexter en este fanfics, simple, para darles un final feliz, si alguien quiere leer el segundo final, el trágico, tan solo díganmelo y lo subo

Cambio y fuera


End file.
